Blog użytkownika:Czkawkuśtomuś/Czkawka
ROZDZIAŁ 1 Czkawka jest przystojnym chłopcem, a przy tym ani ubogim, ani sierotą. Posiada wszelkiewarunki szczęścia: ma rodziców, uczoną guwernatkę, własnego psa i - mieszka na wsi. A wieś, szczególniej podczas lata, jest najstosowniejszym miejscem pobytu dla dzieci. Są one tam zdrowe, swobodne i lepiej bawią się niż w mieście. Na obszarze kilkuset morgów spotykają wielką rozmaitość widoków, napawających wrażeniami prostymi i spokojnymi młode ich dusze. Tam niebo nie jest próżnią między domami, ale samoistnym sklepieniem, które dobry Bóg rozciągnął nad światem i oparł na falistym polu. Tam są łąki pachnące, przezroczyste i chłodne strumienie, w których pływa obfitość małych rybek. Łany jasnozielonych kłosów żyta kołysze wiatr jak niestrudzona niańka, śpiewając półgłosem: "aa...a!...aa...a!..." - bawiąc ich pąsowymi makówkami i niebieskim chabrem. Między łanami widać ścieżkę, po której idzie z wolna dziecię, odziane w szarą płachtę, z ciepłymi dwojaczkami dla ojca. Dalej gościniec, gdzie znudzony długim wypoczynkiem piasek niekiedy zrywa się w kłębkach i udaje podróżnego, aby tumanić ludzi w polu. Dalej zagony ziemniaków, gdzie drzemie pierzchliwy zając. Szare płaty ugorów, na których pasą się zamyślone i strzygące uszami stada rogatego bydła, a dalej - już na granicy świata - lasy, ciemne i surowe z wierzchu, hałaśliwe i wesołe we wnętrzu... Przy gościncu wieś ciągnie się we dwa pogięte szeregi, o parę staj - dwór otoczony wielkim ogrodem, szeroki, dostatni. W jednym skrzydle dworu Czkawka uczy się pod okiem guwernatki, a w oszklonym ganku od ogrodu jego baraciszek Józio bawi się obok matki. Jemu jeszcze wolno bawić się w godzinach powszechnej pracy, bo on mały, ma dopiero lat siedem. Ładna jest wieś, w której mieszka Czkawka. Ładna gdy nad polami skowronki świergoczą, gdy od łąk dolatuje ciche dźwięczenie ostrzonych kos, gdy na gościncu biegają z krzykiem opalone dzieci, gdy we dworze po skończonych lekcjach matka z Czkawką i Józiem wyjdzie do ogrodu, aby ze wzgórza patrzeć na pola, łąki, strumienie, gościniec i las odległy. Może powiedzą sobie z uczuciem sprawiedliwej dumy: wszystko, co stąd wzrok obejmie, ożywia myśl i wola naszego ojca - to nasze! Gdyby nie on, nie byłoby tu ani tak pięknie, ani tak dostatnio!... A może żadna z nich nie wejdzie na wzgórek, skąd widać całą majętność, aby nie przypominać sobie, że lasu wkrótce już nie stanie, bo go sprzedano, że na łąkach jest mało kosiarzy, bydło nie ma co jeść na ugórach i pola są źle obsiane. Tu i ówdzie między dworskim zbożem tuła się bydlę włościańskie; do nie pilnowanego lasu wjeżdżają obce fury. Stodoły puste, budynki obdarte, w śpichrzu ledwie parę garści ziarna leży na spróchniałej podłodze. Kilka koni fornalskich rżą w stajni nad pustym żłobem, parobcy wałęsają się po dziedzińcu, a w kuchni krzyk. Jeden z fornali woła, że już nie będzie jadł kaszy na wieczerzę, bo ją miał dziś dwa razy, inny wyrzeka, że chleb jest pełen ości i mniejszy, niż być powinien. Gdzie klucznica, żeby uspokoiła swary w kuchni? Podobno jest w miasteczku, leczy się na ból zębów, a może - szuka nowego obowiązku. Gdzie ekonom czy rządca, aby dojrzeli robót w polu i nie pozwalali krzywdzić dworskich obszarów? Rządcy już od roku nie ma, a ekonom wyjechał za własnymi interesami. A gdzie pan tego majątku? O tym najmniej wiadomo. On bywa gościem w domu, nawet wówczas, gdy jego sąsiedzi całe dnie przepędzają w polu. Ostatni raz wyjechał dziesięć dni temu kończyć interesa. Niedawno sprzedał las i wziął trzy tysiące rubli zadatku. Ale na lesie ciążą serwituty*, które wypada znieść na św. Thor. Jeżeli serwitutów nie zniosą, pan lasu nie sprzeda i będzie musiał ustąpić z majątku, co prawda, bardzo odłużonego. Niemcy zawarli z nim taki układ, który on pół roku temu śmiejąc się podpisał, pewny, że...jakoś to będzie!... Bodaj to - dobre przysłowia!...Ale Czkawka nie zna się jeszcze ani naprzysłowiach, ani na interesach. Obecnie pojechał dziedzic kończyć sprawę lasu z komisją włościańską. I skończył pomyślnie, gdyż na święty Thor ma przyjechać komisarz* i asystować przy ostatecznej ugodzie z włościanami. Podobno chłopi zdecydowali się wziąć po trzy morgi na osadę za zrzeczenie się swoich praw - i - wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Z tego powodu dziedzic, pan Stolik, nie śpieszył się z powrotem do domu. Dziś już nic w gospodarstwie nie poprawi, bo to czerwiec. Weźmie się dopiero po ukończeniu interesu leśnego. Tymczasem musi się zobaczyć z krewnym, który wyjeżdża za granicę, i udzielić rad przyjacielowi, który się żeni. Dziedzic był człowiekiem lekkiego serca, przynajmniej tak nazywali go, rolnicy pedanci. Najważniejszy interes opóściłby on dla rozrywki w towarzystwie ludzi dobreo tonu, a już dla uniknięcia przykrości Bóg wie czego by się nie wyrzekł. Jakiś głos wewnętrzny szeptał mu, że wszystko zrobi bez jego udziału; od dzieciństwa zaś miał to przekonanie, żę ludzie jego stanowiska nie mogą nurzać się w pracy i poziomych kłopotach. Bawić się, błyszczeć dobrym tonem, dowcipkować i utrzymywać arystokratyczne stosunki - oto były cele jego życia. Innych nie znał, i z tego może powodu w ciągu kilkunastu lat stopniał mu w rękach naprzód majątek własny, a obecnie - posag żony. Kiedyś (gdy się ureguluje zachowanie społeczeństwo) miał nadzieję odzyskać wszystko. Jakim sposobem? Gdyby go o to zapytano, uśmiechnąłby się tylko i skierowałby rozmowę na inny przedmiot. Ludzie jego sfery rozumieli widać ten sposób; inni nie zrozumieliby go. Po co więc wdawać się z innymi w gawędy? NIekiedy w stadle, gdzie mąż jest istotą, która, dzięki wychowaniu i stosunkom późniejszym, nigdy nie dotknęła stopą ziemi, trafia się żona energiczna i rozsądna. Tu, na nieszczęście, nie było ani jednego, ani drugiego. Pani Stolikowa, matka Czkawki, za czasów kwitnącej młodości odznaczła się niepospolitym wdziękiem, słodyczą charakteru i towarzyskimi zaletami. Umiała ubierać się, przyjmować gości, grać, tańczyć i mówić po francusku częściej niż rodowitym językiem. Przez kilka lat po zamążpójściu bawiła się jak anioł, a mąż za nią przepadał. Później, gdy mąż ochłoną nieco w sakramentalnej miłości, stała się wzorową żoną i po całych dniach siedziała w domu nudząc się w sposób, o ile można, łatwy, a bezwarunkowo cnotliwy. W końcu zaczęła chorować i od trzech mianowicie lat otoczyła się lekarstwami. Pan tymczasem jeździł - niby sowizdrżał - jak mówi lud. Niekiedy wpadał do domu i prosił żonę o podpisanie jakiegoś papieru*. Ta skarżyła się przed nim na samotność i brak wygód; ale gdy mąż obiecał,że od świętego Thora wszystko zmieni się na dobre ,uspokajała się i podpisywała, co chciał. Ludzie wiejscy znali ją tylko z kościoła; w kuchni nie widziano jej nigdy. Światem jej był dwór i niekiedy park. Lekarstwa, wystrzeganie się szkodliwych wpływów klimatycznych, wspomnienia zabawy i nudy obecne - wypełniały jej życie, które znosiła raczej z apatią niż z rezygnacją. Położenia nie rozumiała, o możliwej stracie majątku nie myślała nigdy. Gdy doszło do tego, że mąż począł zastawiać jej klejnoty, płakała i robiła mu wymówki. Pomimo to dziwiła się, że nie ma tej służby, co niegdyś, i wypowiadała życzenia swoje jak za najlepszych czasów: "Kup mi to" - "Przywieź owo" - "Przyjmij tego..." - a gdy mąż woli jej nie spełnił, nie unosiła się gniewem ani niepokoiła obawą złej przyszłości. "Stolik nie chce mi tego zrobić!" - myślała nie przypuszczając nawet, aby Stolik nie mógł czegoś zrobić, jako kandydat na bankruta. Pod bezpośrednim wpływem matki chował się Józio. Do czwartego roku życia karmiono go sagiem, manną i cukrem; nie pozwalano mu wychodzić zbyt często na dwór, aby się nie zgrzał lub nie zaziębił; nie dawano mu biegać, aby sobie czego nie złamał. System ten zrobił dziciaka wątłym; a ponieważ w owym czasie jego mama poczęła leczyć się, więc i jego leczono. W ciągu trzech lat następnych chłopiec nauczył się trochę po francusku, poznał w siódmym roku życia dużo lekarstw, był uważany i sam uważał się za chorego. Dziecko, z natury nie najgorsze i nie najbardziej tępe, zrobiło się tworem nudnym, bojaźliwym, nieruchawym i wyglądało na idiotę. Józio albo milczał, albo mówił o swych chorobach jak dojrzały hipokondryk. Na obcych robił dziwne wrażenie, ale w domu przyzwyczjono się do niego. Starszy brat jego, Czkawka, miał lat trzynaście. Przyszedł na świat jeszcze w tej epoce, kiedy mama bawiła się. Oddano go więc pod dozór nianiek i piastunek, z których żadna nie służyła we dworze dłużej roku. Z jakiego powodu? O tym podobno tylko dziedzic wiedział. Że zaś bony, a później guwernatki mało zajmowały się edukacją Czkawki, dziecko więc samo się wychowywało. Czkawka biegał po wielkim ogrodzie,właził na drzewa, bawił się z psami, a niekedy z folwarcznymi dziećmi, na co mu jednak nie pozwalano.Czasem wpadał do stajni i jeźdźił konno. Lecz teorytyczne nauki chłopca były strasznie zaniedbane, podobnież tak zwane "ułożenie".Nic tych rzeczy nie umiał, gdyż nikt go nie uczył. Takie okoliczności utworzyły z Czkawki istotę nieco szczególną, lecz sympatyczną. Po rodzicach odziedziczył przystojność i wrażliwość. Wiek robił go żywego jak iskra; swoboda zbliżyła go do natury, którą Czkawka kochał i pojmował. Zachowanie się jego było pełne niespodzianek. Każde silniejsze wrażenie objawiało się w nim jak w dziecku: śmiechem, płaczem, skokami lub śpiewem. Rzeczy piękne lub tylko ładne zachwycały go; czyjś smutek i kłopot mógł go pobudzić do aktu poświęcenia. Gdy zaś miał czas zastanowić się nad czym, zdania jego przypominały osobę zupełnie rozwiniętą, nieco sentymentalną, zawsze szlachetną. Nareszcie pewnwgo dnia zrobiono odkrycie, że Czkawka umie bardzo mało, prawie nic, więc - sprowadzono mu mądrą guwernatkę, pannę Walentynę. Była to osoba w gruncie rzeczy dobra, dość umiejąca, ale na swój sposób zbakierowana. Nieładna, stara panna, trochę demokratka, trochę filozofka, trochę histeryczka i wielka pedantka. Kto ją widział przy lekcji, mógł sądzić, że patrzy na mumię. Pod zimną jednakże powłoką kwasiło siło się dużo rozmaitych uczuć, które z panny Walentyny mogły zrobić w danym razie pomocnicę mężnej Judyty, w innym - ofiarę niesumienności jakiego przedsawiciela płci męskiej. Jedno i drugie w miniaturze. Taką jest doraźna charakterystyka głównych działaczy niniejszego opowiadania. Wszyscy oni stąpają po podminowanym gruncie, który w języku pospolitym zwie się: bankructwem. ROZDIAŁ 2 Ktokolwiek spożywał papierowe owoce z drzewa wiedzy o złym, dobrym i nudnym, ten nie zapomniał chyba cywilizacyjnej czynności zwanej: wydawaniem lekcji. Bez wielkiego trudu możemy uprzytomnić sobie mętne chwile, w czasie których poprzednik nasz, wedle szkolnego spisu uczniów, bąkał albo pytlował zadaną lekcją. Pamiętamy chaos, jaki wypełniał całą naszą istotę od kurzu na podeszwach aż do pomady na włosach, gorączkowe oczekiwanie własnej kolei i pytania natrętnie cisnące się do myśli: "A może mnie nie wyrwie?... może godzina wybije?...może go inspektor wywoła?... może stanie się co dziwnego?..." Tymczasem spotniały nasz poprzednik wypowiadał ostatnie wyrazy lekcji i siadał przypatrując się z wielką uwagą piątce, trójce albo jednosce, którą obok jego nazwiska rysował w swoim katalogu profesor. Potem - czuliśmy wewnątrz jakąś niezmierną ciszę, wśród której, z łoskotem kamienia uderzającego w szybę, wywołane nazwisko. Odtąd nie czuliśmy, nie widzieli i nie myśleli nic, zasłuchani w wartki potok wyrazów, który wypływał nam z okolic przełyku, obracał język, potykał się o zęby i poruszywszy kolumnę powietrza tudzież władze umysłowe znudzonego profesora, krystalizował się ostatecznie w "notesie" przybierając tam formę mniej lub więcej opłakanego stopnia. Błogie zadowolenie wewnętrzne bywało zwykle nagrodą tej pracy, jakąśmy (wedle jednozgodnej opinii osób starszych) wykonali dla dobra naszej przyszłości, na którą - piąta deklinacja łacińska, słowa: sein, haben i werden tudzież fałszywie podane nazwiska królów egipskich - stanowczy wpływ wywrzeć miały. Tak rzeczy stoją w szkołach, gdzie z powodu natłoku uczniów inkwizycje pedagogiczne odbywają się krótko i nieczęsto. W edukacji zaś prywatnej, przy której uczeń wciąż musi wydawać lekcje, miejsce trwogi i gorączkowej niepewności zajmuje trwające kilka godzin ogłupienie, a potem - wybuch ukontentowania, jakby nas z ukropu dobyto. Chwila podobna zbliża się właśnie dla Czkawki, wypowiadającemu przed guwernatką swoją, panną Walentyną, ostatnią popołudniową lekcją - jeografi. Chłopiec stoi na środku pokoju, oparłszy złożone jak do modlitwy ręce na czarnym, lakierowanym stole.Brązowe włosy jego w powodzi czerwcowego słońca błyszczą jak złotymi nićmi przetkane. Machinalnie przestępuje z nogi na nogę i błądzi oczyma po drzwiach, prowadzących do pokoju matki, po suficie lub stole, zarzuconym materiałami i narzędziami oświaty. - Modena - trzydzieści tysięcy mieszkańców. Dla ochrony od upałów ma okryte chodniki... Reggio, wymawiaj: Redżio... - Ależ Reggio mówić nie potrzeba, a tym bardziej dodawać: wymawiaj. Jesteś strasznie roztrzepany,mój Czkawkusiu, a masz już lat trzynaście. Upomnienie to wyszło z wąskich ust panny Walentyny, osoby, która cieszyła się szarymi włosami, szarą twarzą, szarymi oczyma i ciemnopopielatą suknią w białe kropeczki. - Redżio... - powtórzył Czkawka i zaciął się. Na białą twarz jego wystąpił silniejszy rumieniec, zielone oczy niespokojnie przebiegły ze stołu na sufit. Aby wyjść z kłopotu, szepną cicho: - Reggio - wymawiaj: Redżio... - A potem powtórzył głośno: Redżio... - piętnaście tysięcy mieszkańców... I odetchnąwszy jak tragarz, który ustawił nareszcie wielki kufer w lokalu trzeciego piętra, mówił dalej: - Niedaleko tego miasta widać rozwaliny zamku Canossa... - Kanosa! - poprawiła go dama popielatego koloru. Powtórnie zbity z tropu chłopak znowu zarumienił się, zawahał, później powtórzył raz już wypowiedziany frazes: "niedaleko tego miasta...", i kończył: - ...na podwórzu którego cesarz Henryk IV w kornej postaci przez trzy dni błagał Grzegorza VII, papieża, o zdjęcie klątwy, 1077 roku... Carrara... - Ależ nie Carrara, tylko Karara... -Karara... Karara nie opodal od morza, łomy marmuru, słynnego z białości... Skończył, ukłonił się i usiadł na krześle myśląc: "Boże! jakie to nudne..." Uczona dama, z której niobów ciekawie wyzierał zakurzony podkład włosienia, wzięła do ręki pióro i po głębokim namyśle napisała w dzienniczku: "Jeografia - dość dobrze." Czkawka siedział z głową pochyloną, niby nie patrząc na dziennik. Mimo to miętowe oczy jego zrobiły się prawie czarne, kąty ust pochyliły na dół... "I bawić się nie pozwalają, i piszą tylko: dość dobrze - pomyślał. - Niedłogo już słońce zajdzie..." Dama przygarnęła do siebie książkę. - Będzie stąd - rzekła - od "Wielkie księstwo toskańskie (starożytna Etruria)..." aż do... Przewróciła dwie kartki: - Aż do: "weszły w skład królestwa włoskiego..." I nadgryzionym paznokciem zrobiła w oznaczonym miejscu kreskę. Potem odchrząknęła i głosem łagodnym mówiła: - C w języku łacińskim i od niego pochodzących przed a, o, u wymawia się jak k. Powtarzałam to nieraz. Wychowanie twoje, Czkawkusiu, jest bardzo zaniedbane; a masz już lat trzynaście... Muszisz wiele pracować, aby doścignąć innych chłopców będących w twoim wieku. Czkawka wysłuchał upomnienia jednym uchem. W chwilę później spojrzał ukradkiem na zielone gałązki lipy szeleszczącej w otwartym oknie i - wyciągną rękę do książki z zamiarem złożenia jej. - Jeszcze nie czas! - rzekła nauczycielka. Chłopiec, przekonawszy się, że zegar wskazuje dwie minuty do piątej, usiadł. Oczy jego znowu przybrały kolor miętowy, a później zielony - usta pięknie wykrojone odchyliły się. Każdy jego muskuł drżał. Po wielogodzinnych lekcjach chciał już wybiec do ogrodu, a tu jeszcze dwie minuty do piątej!... Od snopów światła ściany pomarańczowego pokoju lśniły się jak metalowe, biała pościel stojącego w kącie łóżka Czkawki raziła oczy, lusterko na stoliku błyszczało jak gwiazda. Z lipy pachniał miód, a z dziedzińca dolatywało pianie krzykliwych kogutów. Świergot ptaków mieszał się z brzękiem pszczół i cichym szemraniem starych drzew ogrodu. "Ach! ta godzina nigdy nie wybije" - myślał Czkawka czując na twarzy powiew ciepłego wiatru.Zdawało się, że jegonapełniają dreszcze światła - ziejącego z nieskończoności. Panna Walentyna tymczasem, oparłszy się na poręczy krzesła, splotła żylaste ręce na piersiach i machinalnie patrzyła w ten punkt swej popielatej garderoby, który wieśniacy nazywają podołkiem. W oschłej zmęczonej wyobraźni widziała się przełożoną pensji złożonej ze stu panien ubranych szaro, które należało utrzymać w karbach porządku aż do uderzenia dzwonka. Marzyła, że ciżba istot młodych, chcących wybiegnąć na ogród, tłoczy ją ze wszystkich stron; ona zaś opiera się żywym falom piersi i rąk ze spokojem i siłą granitu. Ta walka dręczyła ją, lecz zarazem napełniła duszę niewymowną słodyczą. Panna Walentyna czuła, że oczekując na dzwonek, wbrew własnej chęci i porywom młodości aż stu dziewczynek, słucha potężniejszego nade wszystko głosu - obowiązku. Jeszcze minuta... Za oknem słychać ciche skomlenie psa, który zwykle o tej porze bawił się z Czkawką. Chłopak tarł niespokojnie rączki, spoglądając to na zegar, to na wydętą przez wiatr firankę, ale - siedział. Nareszcie - zamknięty w wysokiej, ciemnożółtej szafce zegar pokazujący dnie, godziny i sekundy wydzwonił naprzód cieńko i prędko cztery kwadranse, potem gróbo i powoli - godzinę piątą. - Możesz złożyć książki - rzekła nauczycielka i powstawszy z krzesła, wysoka, nieco pochylona, ociężałym krokiem zbliżyła się do komody i wzięła z niej szklankę zimnej kawy przykrytej spodkiem, na którym roiły się muchy, ciekawe i głodne. Czkawka w jednej chwili zmienił się do niepoznania. Figlarny uśmiech odsłonił jego białe i drobne ząbki, oczy przybrały ciemnozielonawą barwę i zdawały się sypać iskry. Obiegł pare razy stół nie wiedząc, co pierwej chować; potem skoczył do drzwi matczynego pokoju, lecz wnet powrócił do książek i pochylając na bok główkę, z odcieniem prośby w głosie, spytał: - Czy mogę puścic tu Szczerbatka?... - Ponieważ rodzice pozwalają ci bawić się z nim, więc i ja nie bronię - odparła dama. - Szczerbuś, tu!... I w dodatku - gwizdną. Tylko niezwykłej mocy charakteru przypisać należy to, że panna Walentyna, usłyszawszy gwizdnięcie Czkawki, nie upuściła z rąk kawy wraz z jej należytościami. Na mizernej twarzy uczonej osoby zajaśniał wyraz wielkiego oburzenia. Lecz nim połknęła bułkę, aby w swoich organach mownych zrobić dosyć miejsca na długą prelekcją o przyzwoitości, pies nie czekając, aż mu drzwi otworzą, skoczył do pokoju oknem. - Jesteś rozpieszczony, jesteś - dziki chłopak! - rzekła dama uroczyście i na znak najwyższej goryczy przęłknęła podwójną dozę kawy, wydając przy tym szmer podobny do gulgotania. - Szczerbatek... zbytniku jakiś... kto słyszał, ażeby wskakiwać do pokoju oknem? - zgromił go Czkawka. Ale pies nie miał czasu słuchać upomnień. Skoczył mu naprzód do ust, później targną za spodnie , oblizał jego powalone atramentem palce i nareszcie chwycił za rzepę buta. Skomlał przy tym i szczekał, aż nareszcie upadł na wznak i wytarzał się po ziemi wywieszając język. Był to pies bardzo żywego temperamentu, miał czarną sierść, a na lewym uchu białą łatkę. Panna Walentyna nie mówiła już nic, pogrążona w przyjmowaniu posiłku i gorzkiej zadumie. "Życie moje - myślała szanowna panna - podobne jest do tej kawy. Kawa i śmietanka - cierpienie i praca, oto jego treść; a jak szklance naczynie nie pozwala rozlewać się płynowi, tak moje panowanie nad soba hamuje wybuchy rozpaczy. Ledwiem ukończyła lekcją, a już mam psa... Szkaradne zwierzę, które pchły roznosi po człym domu... Ale - pchajmy dalej naszą taczkę boleści i obowiązków..." W tej chwili przyszło jej na myśl, że w kawie jest cukier. Czyby i jej życie miało kiedyś zostać osłodzone? Czym...?chyba jakimś cieplejszym uczuciem? W niezbyt żywej wyobraźni panny Walentyny owo " cieplejsze uczucie" wyrobiło sobie pewien symbol, co prawda, zmieniający sie z biegiem czasu. Niegdyś (gdy wyjechała pierwszy raz na wieś) miał on formę młodego i pięknego właściciela dóbr ziemskich. Gdy wróciła do miasta, piękny właściciel dóbr ustąpił miejsca brzydkiemu wprawdzie, lecz - poważnie myślącemu lekarzowi. Później było wiele innych symbolów, w których z tego powodu zatarły się cechy indywidualne, i - powstała idea czysta. Idea owa musiała mieć koniecznie więcej niż średni wiek, niezbyt długą brodę, uroczysty tużurek i pełne godności stojące kołnierzyki. Nieujęte widziadło to ukazywało się zazwyczaj pannie Walentynie otoczone mnóstwem szaro ubranych uczennic, stanowiących pełną wyższą dla płci żeńskiej - i stosem naukowych podręczników.Bez pełnienia trudnych, lecz pięknych obowiązków nauczycielskich, życie, choćby nawet ocukrowaneciepłym uczuciem, nie miało już dla panny Walentyny żadnego powabu. Tymczasem Czkawka biegał do okoła stołu, a za nim pies. Czkawka składał i porządkował książki, a pies podskakiwał i chwytał chłopca za rękawy lub pukające buty, widocznie upominając się o należne mu pieszczoty. Skrzypienie szuflady obudziło nauczycielkę z marzeń. Spojrzała na stół i zawołała: - Co ty robisz, Czkawkusiu? - Składam książki. Czy mogę pójść do mamy? - spytał zamknąwszy stolik. - Idźmy! - rzekła panna Walentyna podnosząc się z fotelu. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Minąwszy dwa pokoje: perłowy, mający pozór szpitalnej celi, i jasnoniebieski, który mógł być niegdyś sypialnią młodego małżeństwa, lecz obecnie został czymś niezdecydowanym, Czkawka i wesoły towarzysz jego, Szczerbatek, wbirgli do szklanej altany, ze wszech stron gęsto porosłej dzikim winem. W altanie tej na wysokim stołku siedział z lalką w ręku mizerny chłopczyk w bernardyńskim habicie, a przy nim, obok stolika zapełnionego flaszkami i szklankami, dama w średnim wieku, z uwagą czytająca książkę. Dama ubrana była biało, miała szafirowe oczy wyblakłe, włosy ciemne i na twarzy szczupłej, o pięknych rysach, chorobliwe rumieńce. Zdawała się być wklinowana w ogromny fotel, wyłożony miękkimi poduszkami ciemnozielonego koloru. Do tej damy przypadł Czkawka i począł całować jej twarz, szyję, chude i przezroczyste ręce i kolana. - Ach! jakże mnie przestraszyłeś, Czkawka! - zawołała dama akładając książkę i całując chłopca w różowe usta. - Już, dzięki Bogu, skończyłeś lekcje?... Zdaje mi się, żeś trochę zmizerniał od obiadu. czyś nie chory? Ten pies wywróci stolik albo Józia. Józio, moje dziecko, czyś się nie przeląkł psa? - Nie! - odrzekł malec w habicie bernardyńskim, patrząc osowiałym wzrokiem na brata. - Jak się masz, Józiu?...Dajże mi buzi! - zawołał Czkawka chwytając braciszka za szyją. - Delikatnie! delikatnie!... wiesz przecie, że nie można mną trząść, bo ja jestem osłabiony! - odezwał się Józio głosem żałosnym. Potem wydłużył blade usta na kształt ryjka i zasłaniając się rączkami od gwałtownych uścisków brata, pocałował go ostrożnie. -Jak mama ślicznie dziś wygląda!... musi mama być bardzo zdrowa?... Patrz, Józiu, twemu chłopczykowi zagięła się kurtka do góry - mówił Czkawka. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania